Kimi no Inai Basho de
by Xion-chan 14
Summary: Rin y Len se encuentran se parados por un espejo ellos se daran cuenta de que tanto se nesesitan el uno al otro, tal ves ya sepan la historia pero no el contenido de la mia muajajajajaja 2a historia
1. Espejito espejito

-Len vamos a explorar el bosque-dijo la rubia alegremente-tal vez podamos encontrar algo interesante como en los cuentos que mama siempre nos cuenta

-espera pero también no podemos ir muy lejos mama se va a preocupar-dijo su hermano con desconfianza

-No seas llorón y vamos sino nunca superas el papel de mi sirviente –Dijo la chica jalándolo por la fuerza

-está bien voy contigo pero… el bosque es para el otro lado-

-ya lo sabía… Solo quería probarte…-dijo la hermana con la cara roja hasta las orejas

-si claro… como aquellas ves que te comiste mis dulces para qué a mí no me salieran caries –dijo él jalando a su hermana hacia el bosque

-está bien, está bien ya voy pero no me jales así no soy tu muñeca de trapo –dijo la chica enojada

-está bien rin pero recuerda que tenemos que regresar hasta el atardecer ya que si no mis padres se enojaran por interrumpirlos y no haber llegado a la casa de la bruja mala…-dijo lo ultimo entre risas

-Cállate que no somos hancel y grettel para que digas esto

-jeje sigamos tal vez encontremos algo interesante y no que querias ser parte de un cuento

-si pero no ese

Y estos gemelos continuaron hasta que se encontraron en lo más profundo del bosque ya estaba por atardecer y se encontraron con un lindo espejo color verde parecía muy sucio pero solo decidieron limpiarlo un poco y al verlo limpio se dieron cuenta de que era hermoso

-waaaaa que lindo, oye len ¿no te gustaría estar en el otro lado del espejo?

-no

-¿pero por qué no? Todo sería muy divertido podrías estar en el fuego de la chimenea sin prenderlo o los libros los leerías al revés y tal vez mama no estuviera enferma sería muy interesante no sería tan monótono y tal vez la gente no se enojaría por que nos abrasamos y nos damos beso

-heeee rin lo ultimo solo tú lo haces… ya tenemos que regresar mama se va a preocupar y papa pronto regresara a casa

-cállate solo déjame observarlo un poco mas

De pronto el espejo se empezó a hacer como agua y sin darse cuenta la gemela estaba del otro lado

-Rinnnnnnnnn

-Leennnnnnnn

Estas fueron las dos últimas palabras que se escucharon

…. …. …. FIN DEL CAIPITULO 1 …. ….. …..

Este fanfic fue creado gracias a la canción Kimi no Inai Basho de

mmmmm… ha y los personajes de vocaloid ni ninguna canción ni nada relacionado es mio – que triste no tengo nada solo esta historia-

Ahora si lo que yo digo perdón por el capitulo tan pequeño pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para no quitar la trama se lo dedico a quien lo valla a leer y a ningún amigo ya que no tengo a alguien que igual le guste vocaloid XD TnT que triste sonó eso…

Espero que les guste y alguien sabe canciones de vocaloid que tenga una historia como la de la sirenita de luka o las de alicia porfavor ayuda UuU


	2. ¿Como sera este mundo?

En un espeso bosque se escucharon aquellos gritos, de tristeza que provenían de dos chicos que tocaban a aquel reflejo casi idéntico que residía en un espejo reclinado sobre un árbol

–Rinnnnnnnn

–Lennnnn

Fue lo último que estos dos hermanos escucharon

– ¿Que ha paso? ¿Qué paso aquí?–se preguntó Rin un poco asustada mientras se sentaba para poder apreciar el reflejo de su hermano

–te dije que era peligroso adentrarse tanto al bosque –dijo aquel chico con aire de mando

–No es tiempo para que me regañes–dijo ella entrando en pánico mientras sus dos manos tocaban su rostro –ahora que le diremos a papá y a mamá

–No se supongo que la verdad-dijo alzando los hombros aquel chico rubio

– ¡Como que la verdad!... si se enteran de esto me pregunto que pasara…

–nada supongo

–Como que nada ¡Es lo único que se te ocurre, nada!-dijo acercándose cada vez más al espejo

– ¿pues qué quieres que diga? Nos van a llenar de palos o ¿qué quieres?

–No se tu eres el que siempre está dando ideas

–pero no se me ocurre nada ahora-dijo acercándose cada vez más al espejo

–justo en este momento

–Lo siento yo pienso lo que digo

–Que quisiste decir con eso

–Nada mi princesa–dijo con sarcasmo

–Oye que quieres decir con eso…

–nada, nada

Y así continuaron por horas hasta que se escucho:

–Leeeen donde estas hijo

–Leen vuelve a casa

–Papa ya regreso, me tengo que ir que disfrutes tu país a través del espejo jeje

–No te burles –dijo Rin en son de capricho y luego enseño la lengua y continuo – adiós que te vaya bien en tu país "normal"

–Adiós– dijo Len adentrándose cada vez más en aquel bosque hasta que su silueta desapareció, ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que ese lugar se veía tenebroso.

Y mientras Rin pensó  
>"Ya va siendo tiempo de que yo igual regrese a casa "dijo encaminándose a esta "me pregunto si será como yo imagine o tal vez más bonita, si, con unas hermosas rosas alrededor de una fuente y en medio unas orquídeas blancas, alado una pequeña banca, sí, siempre me pondría a leer ahí, aunque no me guste… ¿mi mama no estará enferma? Siempre ha estado muy grave y por eso no juega mucho conmigo ni con Len… Como aquella vez en la que tiramos jugo en la alfombra y lo tapamos con mi conejo favorito, pobre Len se echó la culpa…" se detuvo a reír un rato por aquella travesura y continuo con un leve suspiro y continuo con sus pensamientos "Len…. Me pregunto cómo será… será mucho mejor siempre aguantándome por mis travesuras o… tal vez el…"su cara se puso roja cual jitomate y continuo con paso más acelerado su travesía "ya deja de pensar en eso Rin hemos tenido una pelea y de esta no se salvara tan fácil solo con una sonrisa ¡No! Esta le costara más trabajo"<p>

Y camino y camino hasta que por fin encontró era una casa monstruosa blanca y con flores a los costados, una reja la protegía de color negro, repleta de pasto a los alrededores.

– no escomo creía es…es… igual, solo tiene la puerta del lado derecho–soltó un suspiro y continuo diciéndose a si misma –bueno veamos si cambio en algo más.

–Señorita Rin ¿Que hace aquí?–dijo una vos detrás de ella–su mama se va enojar vuelva adentro.

–Sí, si ya vuelvo–de repente se volteo y observo quien le hablaba era una chica de pelo corto color verde hoja con un vestido de sirvienta zapatos muy bien boleados su traje era naranja con toques amarillos, sus ojos reflejaban dulzura pero a la vez que la vida no había sido blanda con ella–perdona ¿quién eres tú?

–señorita ¡Por que siempre se olvida de mi nombre! Soy Gumi G-U-M-I entiende

–Si claro no se me volverá a olvidar–dijo la chica rubia con una pequeña gotita en la sien

–Más le vale que si no me enojare mucho con usted está bien que sea nueva pero, no es para tanto.

–Un momento–dijo rin poniendo su mano bajo su barbilla en son de duda–Dijiste que mi ¿¡mama se va a enojar!…

– ¡claro que!

Se va enojar su madre, ya es muy tarde y ya se hartó de que escapes de tus lecciones de piano y de canto.

–Lecciones…–dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado en son de duda al parecer aún no captaba todo

–si lecciones y también faltaste a la escuela

–Escuela…

–Si escuela, que le pasa señorita esta como en otro mundo

–Bueno algo así –se dijo a si misma viendo hacia un costado

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Nada, donde está mi mama!–Dijo para salir de aquel tema tan molesto

–En su cuarto con tu padre

–¿Qué, con ese borracho? Jum–levanto los hombros y dijo– Nunca entenderé a los adultos

–Su padre borracho jajajaja–dijo gumi no pudiendo contener la risa–su padre nunca ha tomado es más posible que usted lo haga a el… pero no lo vaya a hacer

– ¿Mi papa nunca tomo? Pero… entonces…como es que mi mamá está enferma–dijo exaltándose un poco.

–Su mamá enferma si claro…–después de pensar un rato volvió a decir en un tono muy tranquilo que casi ni se escuchaba –Señorita enserio que no viene de otro mundo o segura que no ha tomado…

Pero en esos momentos la chica no podía sacar ninguna de sus ideas lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a contarle a su otra parte

–Perdona gumi me podrías llevar a mi cuarto

–Claro, aunque ha estado muy rara pero si solo porque se acordó de mi nombre–dijo Gumi con una emoción que solo ella tenia.

–jeje ok–y pensó "ahora si poder ver al Len de esta dimensión tendrá alguna diferencia, aunque quien sabe si él sabe que no soy la rin de esta dimensión (o como se diga) quien sabe cómo me trate o si me crea pero al menos tendré una vida perfecta " –Perdona gumi me podrías decir como es Len para ti…No, no mejor no quiero verla por mí misma

– ¿Len?... Bueno aquí está su habitación-dijo la peliverde con una amplia sonrisa

–ha gracias-dijo Rin respondiendo su sonrisa con una expresión tímida

Su habitación era de madera con una cama con cobijas amarillas con naranja alado de la cama había un buro en donde había un cuaderno parecía una libreta de la escuela pero no se veían señales del rubio

–Perdona donde esta Len ahora mismo–dijo Rin volteando a gumi con una expresión de confusión

–Pues… Supongo que en el cielo ya que murió cuando tu naciste

–que… – no podía ser como es que su media parte había desaparecido se sentía incompleta.

–no es cierto señorita pero no se de quien habla no se de alguien que se llame así–dijo Gumi haciendo una expresión de pensativa –solo está el pero… no estoy segura que dé el no habla… por cierto señorita que le pasa a estado rara

–No, nada déjame cambiarme de ropa esta está muy sucia– dijo la rubia cabizbaja no podía creer que nunca existió Len y mucho menos que todavía de esto Gumi hiciera una broma tan grosera al respecto

Continuara…

Bueno la verdad de je de escribir porque estaba depre pero me alegre por ver que si hay personas que leen esta historia jeje se lo dedico a una amiga de la que me acabo de acordar que igual le gusta Vocaloid ha y tal vez a la próxima ponga a len desde su punto de vista… también se lo dedica a una chica que me ha ayudado a narrar mejor regañándome capitulo por capitulo pero son buenas críticas jeje también a una chica que me subió mucho el ánimo ahorita no tengo el nombre a la mano así que no lo pondré .

Vocaloid Tristemente nunca será mío ni siquiera los kagamine buaaaaaaa


	3. ¡Compromiso!

Me arrepentí de poner lo de Len eso será después ya que ahorita no queda jeje así que mejor puse del punto de vista de rin y que comenten por favor cada vez que comentan me hacen más feliz y con más ganas de escribir así que si comentan actualizo ha y

_Vocaloid no es mío solo la historia y no mucho tal vez solo la trama y el contenido pero la esencia no :D_

_Cada vez que comentan estoy más cerca de que si muajajaja_

Aún no puedo comprender cómo es que él no existe, jamás volvería a verle sonreír tan cálidamente cada vez que trataba de darle un pastel quemado hecho por mí, ni mucho menos ver su cara de culpabilidad cuando yo lloraba, ni tampoco se echaría la culpa por mis travesuras y después me regañaría y me cobraría por todas éstas; tengo tantos recuerdos de él que me niego a olvidarlo, no sé cómo continuar sin ellos, son mi único tesoro. No sé cómo continuar, me siento horriblemente incompetente, odio esta sensación, la odio más que los celos que me causa ver a mi hermano...

– ¿En verdad se encuentra bien, señorita? la he notado muy extraña– por lo último deduje que era Gumi la que me había sacado de esos pensamientos, era la única que sabía que estaba ahí y me decía así.

–Sí, Gumi, no te preocupes. Sólo me sentí un poco mareada, pero si ocurre algo más te comunico–dije con la voz más calmada que pude.

–¿Enserio está bien? sentirse mareada no es muy común en usted–me respondió Gumi alarmada–No me diga que se volverá a enfermar.

–No te preocupes, ahorita salgo–dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

–Bueno, señorita, pero... ¿ya se cambió la ropa?

–Ah... no. Pienso tomar una ducha primero–Se me había olvidado completamente... son demasiadas emociones para mí... supongo que Len tenía razón.

–Pero, señorita, rápido, él va a venir.

–Sí, ya salgo–dije, no haciendo caso a lo último.

Lo demás no escuche, estaba tratando de que el agua se llevaran mis preocupaciones. Aquel lugar de tonos cremas me ayudaba. Tan pronto como salí vi mi ropero, había todo tipo de prendas: cortas, largas, medianas… elegí un vestido negro con una hermosa caída y de tela con brillantes, de mangas tenía unas lindas tiritas, unas medias negras comunes y unos lindos zapatos negros con pequeñas rosas a los costados.

Saliendo de ahí me encontré con Gumi. Ella sólo me miró extrañada y, después, de una risita, me guio hacia donde él me esperaba. No estoy segura de quién es él, sólo espero que no sea alguien odioso y con que tenga una risa contagiosa, como la de Len, y todo estará bien.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con él, ese chico de pelo amarrado en una coleta con unos pequeños pelos saliendo de esta, vestía un elegante traje que ayudaba a resaltar esos hermosos ojos color carmesí ; y , con su amable voz, me invito a el comedor donde estaba servida la cena:

–_My Lady, qué_ hermosa se ve hoy– aquello provocó que un calor se esparciera por mis mejillas. Él se parecía tanto a Len que, con esas simples palabras, caí rendida a sus pies (metafóricamente) sólo, con la una diferencia de que él tenía un hermoso pelo blanco.

Después de esto, Gumi desapareció, y me dejo sola con aquel chico, lo que me agrado ya que podría platicar con él y conocerlo, el me guio mientras platicábamos, ese chico era muy divertido pero... cuando hablaba de trabajo sus ojos misteriosamente se tornaban más vividos y alegres el pasillo se había convertido en algo eterno pero no me desagradaba él se parecía mucho a Len y sabía que seriamos buenos amigos su nombre era Dell.

Cuando llegamos a el comedor de la casa me di cuenta que ahí estaban grandes personalidades y que él me presentaría a varias, pero, primero, empezó con una chica parecida a él. Ella vestía un vestido morado con un gran escote en la espalda, su pelo lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta con un hermoso adorno negro, eliminar que dejaba ver su espalda clara, su mirada reflejaba melancolía y tristeza.

–Rin, ella es mi hermana Haku. Ella me ha cuidado desde pequeño, ya que, como te he dicho, mis padres murieron a una edad joven dejándonos solos a mi hermana y a mí, ella es una buena persona y que no te engañe su mirada: ella es muy buena comercializando con las demás empresas–diciendo esto, la chica se nos acercó y, con una sonrisa, me saludó.

–Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte. Con que tú eres la chica de la que tanto hablan, sí que eres linda, espero que te lleves bien con mi hermano–dijo, observándolo de reojo y después continuó –. Aunque no lo creas, este chico insensible puede ser un chico verdaderamente tierno–Después su hermano la miro con una mirada de vergüenza, tierna y graciosa, ella sólo rió y se fue.

–Bueno, continuemos–dijo al ver que su hermana se alejaba y me tomó de la mano hacia un círculo de gente que observaba entretenida lo que parecía una pelea–. Ven: ellos son Kaito y Meiko–y extendió en mi oreja–se cree que ellos dos están saliendo pero, en público, siempre demuestran lo contrario. Mira:

Se podía observar como ella lo maltrataba y, aún con vestido, no perdía su elegancia;aunque le hiciera llaves y le diera patadas,…oh, esa chica es mi ídolo.

–Vamos a saludarlos–me dijo yo asentí con la cabeza y fuimos, aunque era una escena hermosa, quería seguir viendo aquella masacre en contra del pobre Kaito.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a alguien que se atreviera a acercarse en una pelea; pero, en vez de regañarnos y meternos en ésta, Meiko paró, me observó meticulosamente y comentó:

–Oh, Dell, con que por fin conseguiste una linda novia–y observó que mi expresión que era de confusión– y, al parecer, te acepta tal y como eres, un maniático del trabajo –lo último lo expreso con un tono de afirmación.

– ¡Meiko!–reprendió el chico de cabellos azules–No molestes a Rin ni a Dell.

–¿Qué? ¿Ella es la tan afamada rin Rin?–luego alzó los hombros y continuó–. Bueno, supongo que tendré que disculparme.

–Sí, eso debes de hacer. Después de todo, ella es una de las anfitrionas.

¿Anfitriones? Sabía que mi madre era de la alta sociedad… ¿Pero cómo es que había llegado a esto? supongo que, al no estar enferma, hizo que su empresa prosperara.

–Tsh, okey–continuó la castaña–Lo siento pequeña, pero ten cuidado con este chico. puede que algún día te abandone o te olvide por el trabajo.

–Sí–dije–, pero aún no tengo nada con él.

–Yo sólo te prevengo. Por cierto, si necesitas apoyo o algo sólo visítame–expreso con un gran sonrisa que alentaría a cualquiera–ahora sí, ¿en que estábamos, Kaito?–el chico ya no se encontraba ahí, había escapado con todo lo que pudo, dejando sola a esa castaña.

–Demonios, tendré que buscarlo–dijo con un gesto de enojo–.Bueno, adiós, pequeñines– diciendo esto, se fue corriendo a buscar a su amado.

–Bueno, ya es hora de que empiece la fiesta, creo que deberíamos irnos a sentar–me dijo volviéndome a sujetar de la muñeca–.Por aquí están tus padres.

Por fin podría ver a mis padres, aún no me creía que ellos estaban bien sin ningún vicio o enfermedad.

Pero, cuando mi madre me vio, su cara se notó sorprendida, por mi mano unida junto a la de Dell y mi cara igual (por fin podría jugar conmigo y ayudarme ya no estaba más enferma), pero ella trató de ocultarla con una copa de vino que tenía enfrente.

Era más o menos el atardecer y empezó la velada, él hablaba muy tranquilamente y sus expresiones eran parecidas a las de Len… pero…, aún así, seguía ese hueco en mí que no podía ser llenado.

Siempre que podía preguntaba por qué era el festejo, pero al parecer nadie sabía; solo sólo me decían:

"–Tu padre lo dirá al final como siempre. "

Y después de eso empezaban a divagar con cosas como:

"–Sí, como cuando anunció el embarazo de tu madre. "

A eso ya no le prestaba importancia e iba a preguntarle a alguien más pero era inútil; hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle a mi padre.

Él me contestó:

–Qué bueno que te lleves bien con él…ahora es la hora, sabrás el objetivo de esta hermosa velada –dijo mi padre, ya que la mitad de la velada estuvimos platicando, era extraño no verlo borracho –Dell será tu prometido–me dijo con una expresión serena supongo que creía saber cómo reaccionaría… lástima que se equivocó.

– ¡¿Qué?–contesté asombrada y asustada, todas las miradas se posaron en mí, logrando que me avergonzara y me alejara de ese lugar corriendo, tratando de escapar de eso que ahora ya parecía una

Pesadilla.


	4. El otro lado del espejo

Perdonen por la tardanza pero ocurrieron muchas cosas así que por el momento no me maten, prometo actualizar más seguido (aunque sea de mes en mes)

Vocaloid no es mío solo las palabras de este fic pero el titulo tampoco lo es, ni los personajes ni canciones, ni frutas, ni verduras, ni vestimentas, ni nada, pero espero algún día ser dueña de una fruta XD

¡Comencemos!

* * *

><p>Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, tenía que parar, pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en solo un día; pero pensando me quedé dormida. Al despertarme decidí encontrar el modo de regresar con Len. Lo extrañaba y, aún no quería tener un novio o prometido, así que a primera hora me fui al bosque con una cobija encima ya que la niebla estaba cayendo. Y corrí hasta que por fin encontré aquel espejo y me puse a llorar encima de él, pero, al reaccionar, escuche escuché un grito del otro lado del espejo, se escuchaba algo así como "Rin, ¿dónde estás?", era Len. Se veía tan tierno, tenía una expresión de preocupación y angustia pero, por alguna razón, yo no tuve el coraje para burlarme.<p>

-¿Y a ti qué te ocurrió?-me preguntó al darse cuenta de mi presencia y acercándose al espejo- Hace tiempo que no te veía llorar así.

Me limpié las lágrimas y le relaté todo lo ocurrido, en ese país de ensueño con excepción de las partes en las que parecía declararle mi amor.

-A ti no te fue tan mal, te contaré lo que a mí me ocurrió -y su historia comenzó así:

Después de que oímos la alerta de papá, yo me fui corriendo hacia él pero, no pregunto preguntó por ti… No lo tomé en cuenta y decidí continuar con mi día, mi mamá como siempre estaba feliz pero… papá no… ese día estuvo muy estresado, más tarde descubrí por qué pero, mientras no fue así, después de llegar a casa descubrí que una chica de pelo amarillo como el de nosotros me estaba esperando; su nombre era Neru era una chica linda y tierna o al menos eso aparentaba. Nos quedamos un buen rato conversando mientras que nuestros papas conversaban en su cuarto, pero cuando, ella me iba decir algo, escuché un sonido estruendoso. Rápidamente fui a ver, venía del cuarto de nuestros padres, me asome por la rendija de la puerta… lo que vi no era bueno, me asusté, y retrocedí dos pasos atrás horrorizado: mi padre le había lanzado una lámpara a mi madre, que hasta ahora estaba sangrado de la frente; vi como su mirada se veía penetrante y triste, pero al notarme preocupado por las afueras de la habitación no tuvo el valor de verme a los ojos y con voz entre con rabia y serena dijo :

-Kiyoteru, por favor no lo hagas, no nos dejes solas.

-Lo siento, Lily, ya he tomado una decisión: nos iremos-contestó con una voz firme pero ¿Cómo que nos iríamos? Me pregunté.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, él es lo único que tengo en esta vida y estoy segura de que Rin sin él sola se sentirá incompleta.

- ¿De que hablas, mujer? Ella se ha ido de esta casa hace mucho, no creo que regrese-dijo mi padre en tono frio, era lógico que se trataba de mí, a mí me llevaría con él.

-Claro que no, yo sé que volverá- dijo mi madre, negando lo que mi padre había dicho-Tengo un gran presentimiento-

-Tú y tus presentimientos, entiende : esa niña no volverá, ya nos dejó solos solo sólo porque su "amiga" la dejó quedarse en su casa, ya que estaba aburrida de esta vida, y, claro, como siempre era mi culpa,. Yo no he hecho nada, yo te los he dejado siempre para que les enseñes como es la vida y instruyeras con todo lo que pudieras y en todo lo que podía te ayudaba-se notaba que mi padre estaba a punto de llorar-pero… te tenías que enfermar y dejarme solo, junto a ellos, sólo porque tu cuerpo era muy débil para soportarlos, pero ¡Claro tú felizmente los aceptaste! ¿Qué nunca pensaste en mí? ¿En las consecuencias que esto traería?–Mi madre sólo escuchaba todo lo que decía, ella igual derramaría una lágrima, jamás los había visto así, en una riña tan fuerte. Sabía que era el momento de intervenir si no quería que pasara algo más, pero lentamente sentí a alguien que me agarraba mi brazo y decía en mi oído "déjalos", "No puedes hacer nada", "Ellos pelean así siempre". Al voltear me di cuenta de que era Neru la que me decía esto, rápidamente me solté alejándome de la puerta y pregunté:

-¿Pero de qué hablas?, hace tiempo que no pelean.

-Pero si siempre lo hacen.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pero, querido, si soy tu novia ¿Cómo no lo voy a saber?

-E… Enserio…- tartamudeé ¿Desde cuándo tenia novia?

-Sí, yo nunca miento.

-Bueno…

De repente, escuché como alguien azotaba la puerta diciéndome:

-¡Vámonos; Len! Despídete de tu mamá, allá te compraré algo de ropa – Por lo que dijo, supongo que era mi padre.

Mi madre estaba saliendo del cuarto, aún sangrando y con mucho trabajo mirando hacia abajo con melancolía y tristeza, no se notaba la viveza que te había heredado, Rin.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, así que busqué la escapatoria más fácil gritando:

-¡Ya entendí por qué Rin se fue de esta casa!-después de gritar esto, me fui corriendo a nuestro cuarto, o en este caso mío…

Todos se quedaron viéndose entre sí. Al poco tiempo, mamá fue a verme al cuarto, yo ya me había soltado el cabello, cosa que sólo hago cuando voy a dormir o a bañarme y esta vez era la primera excepción y me dijo con cariño:

-Tranquilo, esto se acabará pronto, aparte es la mejor alternativa que tenemos-dijo abrazándome por la espalda, cosa que me sorprendió mucho : pocas veces lo hacía ya que siempre estaba en cama.

- Sí, pero no quiero irme con ese borracho-dije. Ya parecía que era un niñito chiquito haciendo berrinche.

-No creas, él es un gran hombre. Siempre dijo "Mis hijos son mi tesoro y como buen tesoro los debo cuidar" así que el él busca lo mejor para ustedes-dijo viéndome a los ojos, ahora su herida estaba cubierta de vendajes.

- ¿Y por qué hasta ahora no nos había cuidado?

-Por el estrés, él no sabe cómo cuidarlos y cree que si se va con "Ella", podrá aprender-me dijo jugueteando con mi pelo entre sus dedos y mirándome ahora con más dureza que antes.

-Si tú lo dices-le contesté. No quería ver una lagrima más de ella-Pero aún no me iré … quiero esperar un poco más a Rin –A mi respuesta, ella sonrió con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

-No te preocupes por ella, como oíste no volverá. Ella ya se fue y no volverá, tiene todo en esa casa.

-Perdona, mamá, tal vez me tomes como loco pero: ¿En casa de quién está?

- Tú sí que estás en otro planeta, pues, ¿en casa de quien más que tu novia?-dijo, emitiendo una pequeña risita.

- Ah es cierto,. Oye, mamá, ¿es cierto que por nuestra culpa estas así?-dije viéndola con firmeza a los ojos.

-Pues… sí, pero si no los hubiera tenido a ustedes dos, mis retoños, no hubiera sido tan feliz. ¿No crees, Len?-me dijo acariciándome el rostro.

-Supongo, mamá,. Te prometo que encontrare a Rin y nos quedaremos aquí, como siempre -después de esto, un gran sueño me invadió y me quede dormido. Mi madre suavemente me deposito bajo las cobijas y se fue aún con dolor.

A la mañana siguiente, decidí buscar pistas de cómo sacarte de ahí ; pero al salir me encontré con Neru, me impedía ir pero yo la evadí haciéndola regresar a la cama al parecer, ella se había quedado en mi casa. Al buscar no encontré nada, solo volví a encontrar en este espejo a una chica llorando, después me di cuenta de que eras tú.

Por lo que dijo, me avergoncé. Al parecer si sí lo extrañaba, pero yo tampoco tenía idea de cómo salir de ese lío así que solo le dije:

-Tal vez encontremos una pista en cada lugar, ya que, al parecer: en mi mundo no existes, y en el tuyo yo huí, ¿no?

- Sí, algo así…

Fue un largo silencio, ambos estábamos meditando lo ocurrido, cuando, de repente, nuestro silencio fue interrumpido por una vos voz conocida para mí.

-Señorita, ¿dónde está, señorita?-al parecer, Gumi se había alarmado por no haberme encontrado.

Por el otro lado, se oyó otra voz que decía:

-Len, Len, mi amor, tu padre ha llegado a casa por ti –la cara de Len se tornó preocupada. Agarrándose su cabellera supuse que era su tan afamada "novia", y lo afirme cuando dijo:

-Tsh… Lo siento, Rin me tengo que ir, sino ella te descubrirá, y no quiero imaginarme que ocurriría –dijo, tratando de levantarse

-No, no te preocupes. Te entiendo, yo igual tengo que ir con Gumi.

Este sería el inicio de una gran búsqueda.

* * *

><p>Jeje por fin puse quienes eran los padres de Len y Rin aunque no tenía que ser tan rápido pero es que si no sería demasiado extenso y pues bueno espero que a lo mucho sean unos 10 capítulos claro pueden ser más ( o menos) solo es un cálculo ha y dejen comentarios sino are sufrir a los Kagamine muajajajaja :D comenten por favor (- algo bipolar )<p>

En el siguiente capitulo:

La cita de rin ( no es el nombre)

^w^ disfruten


	5. Mar de pensamientos

Espejo VI "Mar de pensamientos"

Escuche la voz de Gumi hablarme repetidas veces, después de que me había despedido de Len, y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, con rapidez escondí el espejo de su vista; con ramas, trozos de arbustos y la manta que traía encima. De seguro Gumi ya me había escuchado, pero eso no importaba, lo que ahora quería es que no viera aquel objeto que era tan preciado para mí.

–Aquí estoy Gumi – Tratando de aparecer de otro lado para que la vista de la peli –verde no me alcanzara – ¿Qué ocurre? –

Al lograrme ver abrió como platos sus ojos.

– ¡Señorita! Que le ocurrió – exclamo ante mi deplorable aspecto. Mi vestido de anoche ahora se encontraba roto y lleno de fango, mi cabello aparte de tener un típico "Almohadazo" poseía una gran variedad de hojas y ramitas, mis ojos aún estaban rojos de haber llorado hace poco, y mis brazos poseían grandes moretones que me había hecho al llegar ahí y también al mover las ramas. Por ocasiones como esa simplemente odiaba a veces mi piel tan clara y frágil.

–Ah, esto… me caí – respondí con una sonrisa. Y vaya que esta vez no parecía mentira.

–Debería tener más cuidado ¿Sabe?, en fin. Sabe si padre le ha estado buscando toda la mañana, Dice que tiene una sorpresa enorme para usted. Cuando se enteró que usted había huido mando a buscarla por toda la servidumbre. –Gumi rio suavemente – Pero gracias a Dios le convencí de que conmigo bastaba, pero bueno, sigamos nuestro camino ¿Si? –

Y así emprendimos el camino a casa, yo aún pensaba en Len, deseaba tanto verlo, lo anhelaba, estaba segura que lograríamos salir de esta y seriamos felices para siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas; pero entonces el pensamiento de que ya tenía prometido me hacía caer a la realidad de ese mundo. Solté un suspiro pesado, que por supuesto no paso desapercibido por Gumi quien inmediatamente me volteo a ver.

-Por cierto Señorita. Tengo una pregunta sobre la razón de que estuviera aquí.

-N…no es por nada- tartamudee.

-No me diga que fue a ver a su amante, a informarle que está comprometida, y que harán todo lo posible por estar juntos- "Que comes que adivinas" pensé al escuchar su comentario que hiso que mis mejillas se tornaran de carmín. Pero ella continuo absorta en una nube rosa – ¡Ah!, eso es tan romántico, como en las películas y novelas, y quizás hasta obtendrían un final feliz… aunque No, eso sería imposible-

Lo que había sido una sonrisa se tornó en una de preocupación al entonar las cuatro últimas palabras.

– ¿Porque lo dices Gumi?– Pregunte curiosa, pues quería saber la razón de que no pudiera obtener mi "Final feliz"

– Esta realidad es diferente en ello– murmuro y avanzo con rostro triste y melancólico hacia la mansión

Al llegar a la mansión, note que aún se encontraba vacía, al parecer Gumi había sido la única que se había despertado, junto con un puñado de sirvientes que hacían sus labores diarias. Quizás en verdad había convencido a "Ese hombre" de que no mandara a medio mundo a buscarme; en verdad le agradecía. Al entrar, sentí la mirada de ese puñado recorriéndome, me sentí nerviosa de repente.

– Q….que ocurre Gumi– voltee a verla, pero ella miraba frente mío con miedo y nerviosismo. Entonces sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. Inmediatamente voltee y me topé con unos ojos cual zafiro; fríos, con un aire de grandeza y misterio, estaba segura que ni el mejor especialista en joyas podría descubrir lo que se ocultaba tras ellos.

– Gumi, es momento que te retires, déjame hablar con mi hija– Era mi madre… Aunque estaba segura que no era la que yo conocía, al menos simbólicamente y ahí lo era. Bajaba por las escaleras con un estilo, que yo podría asegurar que ni las reinas podrían tener.

– ¿Que hacías tan temprano afuera de casa? Sabes las preocupaciones que le has dado al joven Dell – me regaño, con un tono tan frio que sentí como me calaba los huesos y me obligaba a enderezarme. Se acercó a mí y deslizo su mano de mi mejilla a mi mentón –no quiero perderte a ti también… –

Se podía apreciar un tono maternal quizás sumamente oculto en su voz, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza. A que se refería con "A ti también" ¿ya había perdido a alguien antes? Pero entonces retomo su compostura de mando y bajo su mano.

– Ve a tomar un baño y cambia esas…– me miro de arriba abajo –… Ropas tu padre está en su despacho, le diré a alguien que le informe tu llegada–

La mujer se retiró hacia el jardín, y yo permanecí callada, hasta que no sentí más la presión. Me dirigí a mi habitación y tome una ducha rápida, a pesar de que normalmente ahí pensaba todo, la curiosidad de que me daría mi padre ganaba. Al salir tome una blusa de manga larga y hombros descubiertos junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla. Me mire al espejo y recordé a Len, siempre había pensado que éramos tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, tal para cual, complementos. Entonces a mi mente llego la imagen del junto con su "noviecita", esto me hiso enfurecer, él era ¡Mío! Y solo mío.

–Prometo que si me encuentro con esa tal "neru", la pateare, golpeare, barreré el piso con ella e incluso la aplanare. No me importa de qué lado del espejo este, nadie me lo quitara, y menos mintiendo sobre mi ubicación. – gruñí mientras agradecía que nadie entrara a la habitación o escuchara mi pequeño monologo.

Me retire de ahí pensando en tantas cosas. Que sin querer choque con Gumi, quien se disculpaba repetidamente, al final me indico que ese no era el pasillo por el cual estaba la oficina de mi padre. Entonces recordé el "efecto espejo" de aquel lugar.

Al llegar infle mis pulmones de aire y note que mi padre me esperaba mientras leía unos documentos, a su lado se encontraba Dell con una sudadera sin mangas negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados. Me pareció extraño su aspecto pero no le tome en cuenta.

– Me hablaba– quería incluir un "padre" pero simplemente no salía de mi garganta, pues según yo el aún no se lo ganaba.

– ¡Sí!, justo a ti te quería ver, mi pequeña Rinny– lo último me callo de sorpresa, nunca había escuchado ese apodo que me habían dado de sus labios. – Quiero proponerte algo–

– Es sobre el compromiso– pregunte extrañada, más que nada porque el chico se encontraba en la sala.

– Si, después de pensarlo eh decidido que lo mejor es que primero se conozcan un poco, que salgan, se diviertan y bueno todo eso – me quede muda ante el comentario.

– Me niego– hable secamente

– Dale una oportunidad– comento mi padre con una sonrisa. – De seguro se llevaran muy bien, él es buen chico–

– Bien pero solo una– sentía como si no se la daba, algo terrible ocurriría. Sin contar que también era lo que yo más deseaba, solo una oportunidad con quien amaba.

– Bien, el pasara por ti dentro de 3 horas, espéralo– comento, para luego seguir en sus asuntos y yo retirarme.

* * *

><p>En fin :D que les pareció el cap.! 2 años para esto… Tengo escusas acumuladas… como falta de tiempo, falta de inspiración, falta de computadora, falta de documento (El bendito se perdió como 5 veces TT^TT) en fin en este año escribiré más :D… aunque quien sabe si la prepa me deje pero hare lo más posible :D. Recuerden Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no créanme que soy tan floja que dejarían de salir nuevos vocaloids cada 20 segundos XD. En fin también recuerden que cualquier amenaza por favor en los Review!... y claro también comentarios amistosos blah blah. Chau hasta la próxima.<p> 


End file.
